HSM3: Deleted Scenes
by angellwings
Summary: A collection of drabbles consisting of scenes I think SHOULD have been in the movie. Spoilers. Ryelsi. Chaylor. Jartha. Not a whole lot of Troyella because we got plenty of that in the movie.
1. Chaylor, Ryelsi, and Jartha

HSM3: Deleted Scenes

By angellwings

* * *

**Kelsi and the Turntables**

* * *

"Oh, Sweet! There's a DJ…with Turntables!" Kelsi exclaimed as she, Martha, Jason and Zeke arrived at the Bolton's.

Jason laughed at her giddy expression, "You gonna give up the piano and become a DJ now, Kels?"

"Not hardly…but I have always wanted to play around with turn tables," She said as she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Why don't you ask him if he'll let you try them out?" Zeke suggested.

"You think?" She asked with an excited twinkle in her eye.

"Go for it," Martha told her as she shoved her toward the DJ. Kelsi cleared her throat and slowly approached.

"Hi!" She said with a nervous smile.

The guy grinned at her, "Hi."

"Um, could I…I mean would you mind if I-"

"You want a turn at the turntables?" He asked with a smirk.

She nodded eagerly.

"Well, step on up, girl. Let's see what you've got," He said with a friendly smile as he stepped to the side and let Kelsi in front of his set up. He handed her the headphones. She placed them on her head and slowly reached for the turntable. She scratched once experimentally and giggled. Before Kelsi knew what was happening she felt just as comfortable behind those turntables as she did a piano.

"Hey, turn it up, Kels!" She heard Troy say as he made his way through the crowd.

She smiled and laughed softly.

**

* * *

**

The Swings

* * *

Chad was ecstatic about the game and the resulting conversation with the University of Albuquerque head coach, bit this party was beginning to feel like a mob-scene. He was somehow being pulled through the crowd like he was caught on an ocean current. He just wanted some time to soak it all in. This was probably the best moment of his high school career and he couldn't even hear himself think. Chad felt arms slip around his mid-section and he looked down to see Taylor's slender arms. He smiled and turned around with in her grasp. She smiled and kissed his lips quickly.

"The swings are currently empty," She told him. It never ceased to amaze him that Taylor seemed to always know what he was thinking. He nodded and grabbed her hand. With his fingers laced through hers they headed toward the swings. Once they were out of the crowd Chad placed an arm around Taylor's waist and she placed an arm around his middle.

"Great job out there, Lunk Head," She said affectionately. "Back to Back! That was the dream, right?"

He nodded, "I still can't really believe it."

"Well, believe it, buddy. You deserve it. You worked really hard," Taylor said as she sat down on one of the swings. He sat down next to her and reached for her hand and they slowly began to swing back and forth.

"You know with the game over I'm really started to realize just how little time we have left," Chad said as he glanced at Taylor. "My U of A scholarship is pretty much locked up, and you're in at Yale…early decision too." Taylor ducked her head shyly as Chad gave her a proud glance. "But…Yale is in Connecticut."

She nodded, "I know, Chad…believe me. But we'll just take it a little bit at a time, okay? Right now though, we've got a championship to celebrate AND a scholarship. You did it, Chad. U of A would be crazy not to want you on their team now."

"We're gonna have to talk about Yale sometime, Tay," Chad told her softly as she tried to change the subject.

"I agree, but not now. Right now, I just want to sit here with my boyfriend, who I am extremely proud of, and enjoy this AMAZING night," She told him. "Can we do that, please?"

Chad stood up and walked over to her swing. He stood in front of her and pulled her toward him. "Of course we can."

Taylor stood and Chad wrapped his arms around her. She was beginning to think Gabriella was right. Time was passing too quickly, and they all just needed it to slow down.

**

* * *

**

Tiara Sees the Board

* * *

Tiara sighed and glanced around at her new school. It was nothing like her old school. She had to fit in here. She didn't have the option of returning to London. Her father had made it pretty clear that this was where they were staying no matter how big of a fit she threw. She couldn't help feeling superior to everyone as she passed them. She was not any ordinary student. She was determined that this school would remember her name long after she was gone from East High. First she needed to find out all she could about this school's drama department. She needed to know every detail about its inner workings. She stopped when she passed the Drama Club bulletin board. She read the board carefully.

There was a large picture of one person at the top. And underneath it a piece of paper read:

_Sharpay Evans four term Co-President of the East High Drama Club_.

Tiara's eyebrows rose. It looked like this Sharpay was the woman in charge. On the other side of the board were advertisement s and personal ads. Tiara noticed one particular elegant, pink sheet of paper. She grinned as she read the information on it. It couldn't be more perfect. Sharpay Evans needed a personal assistant. Well, then Tiara would play the perfect assistant even if it meant letting someone else have the spotlight…temporarily. She pulled the paper from the board and began asking around about Ms. Sharpay Evans. She needed to know everything about her for this plan to work.

* * *

**Martha Recruits**

* * *

Martha grinned as she left homeroom. She had already been signed up for the show, and was secretly thrilled with Kelsi for signing everyone else up too. But now she had a mission. If everyone was going to be in the show then she wanted this show to be amazing which meant they were going to need a lot of help. So Martha made her way to the gym. She knew the rest of the squad was there along with the rest of the basketball team. But she was surprised to find the choir rehearsing there as well. Her eyes widened how perfect was this? If she could get them all to come with her to the auditorium than they would have more than enough people for the musical.

"Hey Martha!" Beth called as she saw her enter the gym.

"Hey, girls!" she called back as she approached the group. "I have something fun for us to do."

"Like?" Ally asked with an expectant look.

"The Spring Musical," She told them.

"Mar, we don't have time for the Spring Musical," Beth said apologetically.

"Why not? We have nothing left to cheer for, and if we do the show we might even be able to get Ryan to help up with our competition routines. We're having trouble with the last minute of the song, and we all know how great of a dancer Ryan is…"

"I mean, I guess we could. It does sound kind of fun," Julie spoke up from behind Beth. Reluctantly the other girls agreed.

"Good, now help me convince the rest of these guys," Martha said as she motioned to the choir and the rest of the basketball team. "We're already late for the first rehearsal."

**

* * *

**

The Girls Discuss Prom

* * *

"So, do we have to buy our own dresses for this number?" Gabriella asked.

"No, the fashion club made all the costumes for the show. They get extra credit in whatever class they have with Mrs. Marcus," Kelsi announced. "We're going to rehearse in the prom costumes after school today actually."

"Hey, Tay…has Chad even _talked_ to you about prom yet?" Martha asked curiously.

"Of course not. He was in basketball land all year. I'm lucky I still got a date in here and there," She said as she shook her head. "When he does get around to it, it better be amazing. I mean it's not like this is any Saturday night date. This is prom, and I think I deserve something extraordinary for being practically ignored in lieu of basketball."

"What about you Gabby? Troy asked yet?"

"This morning actually," She said with a bright smile. "What about you two?"

Taylor and Gabriella looked expectantly at Martha and Kelsi.

Martha chuckled, "Jason has tried to ask me three times..."

"Tried?" Kelsi grinned.

"He always chickens out. He'll start off "Martha, would you…" and then finishes with "let me borrow your bio notes." If he wouldn't stammer and pace I might actually believe that he just wanted to borrow my notes, but he always looks WAY too nervous."

"Well, I will not be going to prom," Kelsi said with a sigh.

"You HAVE to go!" Gabriella exclaimed. "It's SENIOR prom."

"I just have too much to do for the show, and besides no one has asked me anyway," Kelsi said in slightly disappointed tone.

"Who says you have to have a date to go to prom?" Taylor asked.

Kelsi sighed, "The rest of you will have dates, and no offense but I do not want to be the ninth wheel or whatever the left over number is."

"Come on, Kels, it wouldn't be like that. You'll have fun," Gabriella said pleadingly. "Just think about it. We'll talk after school. Taylor and I have to get to the yearbook room."

Taylor and Gabriella headed off in the opposite direction of Martha and Kelsi.

**

* * *

**

Jason+Martha=Prom

* * *

Jason paced nervously as he waited for Martha to exit her Calculus class. He couldn't seem to get out the words to ask her to prom so he'd come up with another idea. One that had to work. It required no speaking and it was perfectly clear. Zeke shook his head and laughed at his friend.

"Chill out, dude. She's gonna say yes," Zeke assured him.

"Man, don't even talk to me. You had it easy. You didn't have to ask. Sharpay TOLD you that you were taking her. You don't even have to arrange for a limo or even dinner. Her dad's doing all the work for you," Jason said with a glare at his friend.

"Not my fault that Sharpay is very very particular," Zeke said happily. He could care less what he had to do or wear to take Sharpay to prom as long as he got to take HER to prom. Zeke's eyes widened as he spotted Martha coming toward them. "Here she comes, bro. I'll see you later."

Zeke jogged away quickly and Jason gulped and turned around.

"Hey, Jason," Martha said brightly.

"I-I…um," Jason stuttered. He cleared his throat and unbuttoned his over shirt to reveal a T-shirt that read, "Jason+Martha=Prom" and then held up his two prom tickets with a questioning glance.

Martha's face lit up, and she laughed happily, "Of course."

Jason sighed in relief. Martha continued to laugh as she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I kept trying to ask you, but the words just would NOT come out-"

"I know, Jase. You were painfully obvious," She chuckled as she stepped away and looped her arm through his. "Walk me to lunch?"

He smiled and nodded before taking her books out of her hands.

**

* * *

**

Dress Rehearsal

* * *

Kelsi was hiding behind one of the half-built props for Sharpay's number, and did not intend on coming out.

"C'mon, Kels, it can't be that bad," Troy said from the other side of her hiding place.

"It's not bad at all," Gabriella said with a shake of her head. "I've seen it. It's beautiful and they did an amazing job with your hair and make up."

"I've never been this dressed up before," Kelsi answered. "And this dress is way too short and why am I the only one with no straps of any kind?"

Ryan walked over toward the commotion, "What's going on?"

"Kelsi won't come out," Gabriella chuckled.

"I'm highly uncomfortable at the moment," Kelsi called shyly.

"What's got you uncomfortable?" He asked curiously.

"This dress is just not me," She said with a sigh.

Gabriella shook her head, "We don't start the number in the dresses anyway just go get changed Kelsi. They're all still going to see it later on though."

Kelsi grumbled violently and changed quickly.

* * *

Kelsi sighed as she ran off stage to change into her prom dress. She watched the other girls rush out onstage to get into their places for the middle of the number, and waited anxiously for when she would be taking her own position. She heard her cue and headed behind the double doors where she would meet Ryan for their entrance. She stood there nervously waiting. She saw Ryan walk around the corner and rush to his place next to her. He glanced at her quickly and then froze. He did a double take, and she saw his eyes widen.

She leaned toward him and whispered, "See I told you this wasn't me."

He gulped, "That's where you're wrong, Kelsi, it is you. It's just the you that you don't let all of us see that often or maybe it's the you that we don't _choose_ to see that often."

"What do you-"

"I mean that you look beautiful, Kelsi. You really do, and you have no reason to be self-conscious. The minute those doors open…you'll knock 'em dead," He told her just before their entrance cue played. As Kelsi opened her door a bright confident smile graced her face, and suddenly she felt perfectly comfortable in her dress.

**

* * *

**

Ryan Talks with Kelsi

* * *

Ryan caught Kelsi as she was about to enter her, Taylor, and Martha's dressing room.

"Hey, listen, um if you need any extra help with the musical I would be happy to help you out," He said just before clearing his throat nervously.

"That might be a good idea," She said with a smile. "I have a ton to do, and about three more numbers to write. I'd be interested to hear your ideas too. I have so many ideas that I just can't narrow them down sometimes."

"So, is that a yes?" He asked as he fished for clarification.

She nodded, "Come by the rehearsal room. I'll be there in the morning from 6:30 until school starts." She leaned forward and whispered, "Ms. D gave me a key…but that's top secret. I'm also not supposed to bring a hot plate, but I do anyway. Gotta have my morning tea."

He chuckled, "Got it. I'll see you then. Later, Kelsi."

"Bye Ryan," She said with a bright smile as she continued into her dressing room. He sighed as he watched her go. Was getting Sharpay that scholarship worth conning Kelsi? Kelsi was about as sweet and shy as a person could be, and Ryan didn't know if he was okay with what Sharpay was asking him to do.

But, at the same time, he did always enjoy spending time with Kelsi. She possessed more talent in her little finger than he or Sharpay would ever have. It didn't hurt that he found her completely adorable either.

**

* * *

**

Kelsi Tells the Girls

* * *

Kelsi and Ryan walked into homeroom with her arm linked through his. It was a friendly gesture that could have been taken as platonic…or not. He stopped at her desk. She set her bag down, and they chatted for a bit.

"I'll call you later. I was thinking I might stay after school and work out the choreography for "Just Wanna be with You" you wouldn't want to stay after and help me, would you?" He asked with a grin.

"I'd love to," She answered immediately.

"Great, looking forward to it," He winked as he headed to his own desk.

Taylor, Martha, and Gabriella had been watching the entire time and once Ryan sat down they immediately got up and surrounded her desk.

"WHAT was that?" Martha asked excitedly.

"That was definitely not a platonic arm loop," Gabriella grinned.

"And you look like the cat that ate the canary," Taylor added with a chuckle.

Kelsi cleared her throat and spoke softly, "Looks like I am going to prom after all."

Gabriella hugged Kelsi and laughed, "Congrats, Maestro."

She laughed as well, "Please don't be too obvious, guys. He's right over there."

"This is too adorable," Martha gushed.

"The composer and the choreographer…sounds like a perfect match," Taylor smirked.

"It's just prom guys, it's not like we're actually dating or anything," Kelsi said modestly.

"I have a feeling that might change soon," Gabriella winked as they all returned to their seats.

* * *

_Okay that's all for now, but I definitely have more little deleted scenes on the way. I want to write a REAL prom scene, and a post show cast party, more Chad and Taylor scenes, a few Trelsi Friendship scenes, some more Ryelsi of course, and some Ryan and Sharpay scenes. So there will be more, but I think this is good for now. LOL._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	2. Trelsi Friendship, Ryelsi, and Zekepay

**

* * *

**

Kelsi Reassures Troy

* * *

 "You ready, Kels?" Ryan asked as they all filed out of the auditorium after rehearsals.

She was about to say yes when she noticed Troy slump down into one of the seats in the auditorium.

"Um, you know what, why don't you go ahead," She told him with a distracted glance at Troy before turning to give Ryan a playful smirk. "I'll meet you at your _Vespa_."

"Hey now, there is nothing wrong with a Vespa…it's a lot more practical than you think," He said as he leaned across the piano.

"I'm sure it is, Superstar," She said with an amused shake of her head.

He glanced at Troy before glancing back at her with a knowing smile, "Don't keep me waiting out there for too long, Composer."

He squeezed her shoulder lightly before heading down the aisle and out the door. Kelsi stood from her piano, gathered her things, and made her way to where Troy was sitting.

"You know, she's coming back," Kelsi said as she sat down next to him.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you and Ryan have a "thing" tonight?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"I'm not gonna leave the Wildcat Superstar sitting here with that hideous depressed look on his face," She told him with an understanding smile as she lightly bumped his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be late on my account," He told her.

"Like I said I'm not gonna leave you here looking like someone just killed your puppy."

He sighed, "What if she doesn't come back?"

"She will," Kelsi assured him. "And if she doesn't I know _you'll _go after her. That's just the type of guy you are."

He let out a chuckle, "How do you _know_ I'll do that?"

"Because I know you. Do you remember when Gabby and her mom left on that vacation in the middle of last summer?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he wondered where she was headed with this.

"You and I hung out at the mall after work was over, remember that?"

"Yeah, and the guy at the arcade thought we were twins," He chuckled.

"Exactly, we're not just friends Troy, we're practically family. I KNOW you and I KNOW how you feel about Gabriella. It will all work out because you will make sure of it. When it comes to Gabby you'll do just about anything," She said with a small teasing smile.

"So, what? Are we Ryan and Sharpay now?" He smirked.

She laughed, "You would totally be Sharpay."

His eyes widened, "Low blow, Kelsi, low blow."

She watched him zone out, and then gently poked his shoulder, "You gonna be okay?"

He reached over and tugged the loose strand of hair that was in front of her eyes.

"Hey!" She protested as she smacked his shoulder lightly.

He chuckled, "I'll be fine, Playmaker. You go have fun with Ryan, and make sure he knows not to hurt _MY_ twin."

She laughed, "I'll let him know."

**

* * *

**

Ryan Picks Up Kelsi

* * *

It was ironic how accurate Kelsi's prom number really was.

Ryan couldn't help but notice the reality of it as he waited outside of Kelsi's front door.

The front door opened and a petite smiling woman ushered him inside. He recognized her as Kelsi's mom he'd seen her at their shows.

"Come on in, Ryan. Kelsi's not quite ready yet, but she'll be down soon," She said kindly. Ryan's eyes widened as Kelsi dad entered the room. He recognized him too, but the man seemed a lot larger than Ryan remembered. He knew her father was a music professor at the University of Albuquerque. His dad had mentioned him occasionally.

"Nice to see you again, Ryan," Mr. Nielson said as he shook his hand. His hands were rather large and very callused from years of playing guitar.

"You too, sir," He said with small gulp.

"I'm just gonna check on Kelsi. See if she needs my help with anything," Mrs. Nielson said as she headed up the stairs from the living room.

"So, I understand you've been seeing a lot of my daughter lately?" Mr. Nielson asked.

"Um, yes, sir," he answered. There was a commotion upstairs and he could faintly hear Kelsi's voice it sounded like she had said something along the lines of "You just left him down there? Alone?"

"Well, there haven't been any problems so far from you…so I'm going to assume there won't be any at least there better not be. Are we clear, son?"

Ryan was about to answer when someone cleared their throat from the top of stairs. He looked up to see Mrs. Nielson giving her husband a stern look. Mrs. Nielson grabbed her camera off of the top of the piano as she passed it and readied herself to snap photos of Kelsi as she came down the steps. Ryan smiled brightly as Kelsi descended the steps. The dress looked similar to the one from the show. It was a little longer, but it was also that same light peach color. It was also a halter dress and not strapless. Her hair was down and falling across her shoulders. She blushed and smiled shyly at him.

"Hi."

He grinned, "Hello, yourself."

Ryan cleared his throat and pulled out the corsage he'd ordered. It was a very simple corsage of red roses. He slipped it on her wrist. "You look beautiful, Kelsi."

She blushed and her mom continued to snap pictures. Ryan noticed it was a professional quality camera that had an insane shutter speed. Kelsi gave her mom a pointed look.

"Mom, it's your night off, okay?"

"Right, sorry, no more pictures…can I get just one more?"

Kelsi sighed and grinned at her mom, "Where do you want us to stand?"

"The bottom of the steps, if you don't mind," Her mother said thankfully.

"Mom's a photographer…she tends to go crazy with a camera," Kelsi explained as they reached the steps.

"Okay, I'm done. But you better use that camera of yours when you get to Taylor's I want to see how the rest of your friends look too," Her mother told her as she put down her own camera.

"I will make sure I get pictures of everyone, I promise," She chuckled.

Ryan noticed Mr. Nielson was still staring at him, "You two kids have fun, but not too much fun. And, Kelsi, about curfew-"

"I know, 1:30. I got it," She said.

"Actually I was gonna say you were old enough for us to try not giving you a curfew, but if you want to be in by 1:30 I won't object," Her father smirked.

Kelsi's eyes widened, "No curfew? Who ARE you? And what have you done with my father?"

"You're graduating high school in a couple of weeks so I think you're responsible enough to not have a curfew. Wouldn't you say so, dear?" Her father said before turning to his wife for approval.

She nodded, "Just be safe."

"You," Mr. Nielson said as he pointed to Ryan. "You be sure to bring her back in one piece."

"Of course, sir," Ryan said nervously.

"Have fun, Meredith Wilson," Her father said as he gave Kelsi a quick kiss on the forehead.

Ryan and Kelsi left her home and she noticed the Mercedes-Benz in the driveway.

"I borrowed one of my dad's cars. I didn't think you would want to ride on my Vespa in a nice dress," He grinned. She nodded as he opened the door for her. "So why did your dad call you Meredith Wilson?"

She chuckled, "The first song I learned to play on the piano was "Goodnight my Someone" from the Music Man."

Ryan smiled and nodded, "It's kind of fitting, Ms. Composer."

"You think so? Then should I start calling you Bob Fosse?" She smirked.

"I definitely would not mind that, at all," He grinned just before shutting her door, and hopping in his. "Okay, so we're meeting everybody and the limo at Taylor's, right?"

Kelsi nodded, "And then I think we're going to that Japanese place where the cook the food right in front of you. It should be fun."

**

* * *

**

Zeke Picks Up Sharpay

* * *

Zeke rang the doorbell, and gulped when it echoed this extravagant and ominous tune. He felt very out of place at the massive Evans house. It wasn't even a house really it was more like a mansion. Mr. and Mrs. Evans answered the door excitedly.

"Zeke, m'boy! Come on in!" Mr. Evans exclaimed.

"It's so nice to see you again, Zeke. Sharpay is still getting ready, but won't you sit and chat with us for a little bit?" Mrs. Evans asked as she grabbed his hand and led him into a large sitting room.

"So, Princess tells me that you've already been accepted into Cornell's Culinary Arts program. No more basketball in your future then?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I must say your cookies are the most addictive things I've ever eaten. Goodness, if I had a boy to cook for me some of the things you've cooked for Sharpay I think I would have been weak in the knees," Mrs. Evans said before Zeke could answer Mr. Evans question.

"Chef Michaels wanted to know if you would be coming back to Lava Springs this summer. He said you were the best assistant he's ever had. I told him I would try and persuade you. So, how about Zeke? Feel like coming back to Lava Springs?" Mr. Evans said enthusiastically.

Zeke was in shock. He'd never heard people talk so fast in his life. He was a little confused as to what question to answer or who to address what to. "I-um…"

"Mrs. Evans?" Called their made from the bottom of the steps.

"Yes, Rosie?" She asked.

"Ms. Sharpay is ready now," The maid informed her with a bright smile. Sharpay descended the stairs with a confident smirk. Her dress was hot pink and covered in lace and rhinestones. It was a short party dress with lots of crinoline that caused it to puff out. Zeke smiled brightly and happily thought that she reminded him a pink frosted cupcake. She wore a pair of pink satin gloves that reached her elbows, and a pair of strappy stiletto heels. Her hair was loose and falling across her shoulders, but her bangs were pinned back. Another maid held a plastic flower box out to him with a bright pink rose and rhinestone covered corsage inside of it. Zeke nodded and accepted the wrist corsage from the box. A butler suddenly appeared with a camera and began snapping pictures. Sharpay approached him and he slipped the corsage on her wrist. She held out her hand expectantly toward the same maid that handed Zeke her corsage. A boutonniere was placed in her gloved palm, and it matched her corsage perfectly. She smiled at him and pinned it to his jacket carefully.

"Hi, Zeke," She told him with a bright genuine smile.

"You look…amazing," He told her with obvious awe. She giggled and straightened his tie.

"You clean up rather well, too." She smiled flirtatiously at him before turning to her father. "Is the limo outside?"

"It pulled up not long before he did, Princess."

"Yay! C'mon, let's get this party started," Sharpay said with childlike excitement as she dragged Zeke out the door. Zeke was awe; this was not the same Sharpay he saw at school. This was more like the Sharpay he'd hung out with on the last day of summer at Lava Springs. Yes, she was still high maintenance, but she was relaxed and…sweet. He needed to remember to smack Troy and Chad later. He was right. She _was_ sweet.

Once they were inside the limo she began to rattle off plans in an excited tone he had never heard out of Sharpay, and he couldn't help but let a goofy smile grace his features. He could definitely get used to this side of the Drama Queen.

* * *

_Still more to come. I'm going to do a prom scene with EVERYONE together, and more Zekepay is on the way, more Ryelsi, Chaylor, and Jartha too. I've also got some Ryan and Sharpay sibling scenes in mind and the post-show cast party as well._

_All I have to say is…that of all the fandoms I write in…HSM fans are the BEST at reviewing!! Seriously you guys rock!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	3. The Last Waltz and the Twins

**

* * *

**

The Last Waltz

* * *

Kelsi couldn't believe her eyes as the group entered prom. She glanced back at Martha and gave her a thumbs up. Their prom was being held in the ballroom of a fancy hotel, but it had been up to Martha and the Prom Committee (made up of mostly juniors) to make the room look good. The room was decorated in what could only be described as Tiffany blue, silver, and white. The center pieces on the tables were paper lanterns that shone brightly in the dim light of the ballroom. There were miniature lanterns hanging on strands along the walls. There were personalized Champagne glasses at every seat. The date, the event, and the theme were printed on each one. The same DJ that had been at Troy's party was across the room from entrance, but this time his set up was larger. He had a video screen behind him. The back half of the room toward the door was full of tables and chairs and a table with food to snack on and punch. The front half was left empty with only the DJ to occupy it. That side of the room was to be used for dancing.

The girls set their purses and wraps down at a table before the boys dragged them away to the dance floor. They had spent dinner discussing the where abouts of Troy Bolton before Kelsi came to the conclusion that Troy Bolton had done what she told him he would do. He went after Gabriella. Everyone quickly agreed that was the only explanation for his absence. And once they had decided Troy was okay, and he wasn't wallowing in self-pity some where they decided to enjoy the rest of the night. Yes, their fearless leader would be missed, but they all still knew how to have fun.

Ryan grabbed Kelsi's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Ryan spun her around once as they reached the rest of their group that was out on the floor. Kelsi was fairly certain that this was the best time she'd ever had at a dance. The Spring Fling last year had been a bust because she and Jason had decided not to date. They had been on the fence since the Winter Musical started and Kelsi became a steady member of their group. They decided they thought they had liked each other because it was convenient and because everyone else had paired off not because they actually felt they would be good for each other. So they were still friends. As a matter of fact, Kelsi considered Jason to be one of her closest friends, and their little attempt at romance hadn't stopped her from hanging out with him at Lava Springs. It had however, opened her eyes to someone who had been right in front of her since 7th grade. She and Ryan had been orbiting Sharpay's planet for a while. They were around each other for several hours a day thanks to Sharpay, but Kelsi had never really thought about actually being friends with Ryan or Sharpay until after Winter Musical callbacks. She and Ryan had started chatting more, and she'd noticed him pulling away from Sharpay little by little. By the time summer came around she and Ryan had developed a decent friendship, and as the summer went on and she thought about what she had been _missing_ with Jason she realized something about Ryan. What Jason had lacked in appeal Ryan more than made up for. And, thus, began a crush that Kelsi never thought would be reciprocated.

She smiled at the guy dancing across from her and laughed as he did an impressive spin. When he faced her once again he quirked an eyebrow at her as if to ask her if she was impressed by his skill she giggled and shook her head at him. As "Pour Some Sugar on Me" blasted through the speakers an impromptu Wildcat circle began to form. Kelsi noticed that at some point Sharpay and Zeke had arrived. She noticed Martha invited both of them to the middle with the rest of them. They all stood in a circle facing each other, and looking as silly as Kelsi had ever seen them. Maybe that's what was so great about her group of friends. They weren't afraid to be silly. She broke out into a fit of laughter as Chad began to lip-sync along with the music resulting in his curls bouncing with every bang of his head.

This was definitely the most fun Kelsi had been a part of in a long time. The girls took a break to slip off their heels and leave them at their table when they came back the DJ was playing the first slow song of the night.

And for the first time since her doorbell rang earlier that evening…Kelsi was nervous. She was going to be in close proximity to Ryan Evans…very close proximity. Ryan smiled at her as they danced.

"You know prom has been more fun than I thought it was going to be," He told her.

"Really? Couldn't have anything to do with the image of Chad head banging, could it?" She asked teasingly.

"As unforgettable as that was," He smirked. "I'm thinking there's another reason."

Kelsi blushed as Ryan smiled charmingly at her.

"I know what you mean," She told him with a grin and shy glance.

"I was hoping you did," Ryan told her. Kelsi laughed loudly as he suddenly and dramatically dipped her. His grip loosened and he pretended he was going to drop her. She yelped and glared at him playfully.

"If you drop me I'm pulling you down with me, Mister," She threatened. He smirked and pretended to drop her one more time. This time Kelsi yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck instinctually. He chuckled and stood her back up and she untangled her arms from around his neck Ryan placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for coming with me, Kels," He told her with a smile. She blushed as they returned to the normal slow dancing. Kelsi sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for asking me, Ryan," She whispered to him happily.

**

* * *

**

Sharpay and Ryan Talk

* * *

Ryan and Sharpay had gotten in after prom at about the same time. Sharpay had entered the house after him due to her saying good night to Zeke. Ryan had loosened his tie, hung his jacket on a chair at the kitchen table, and kicked off his shoes before grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Sharpay watched her brother with interest. She'd kept an eye on him all night, and hadn't missed the way he had been looking at Kelsi. She allowed herself a small smile. Well, she supposed Ryan cold have done worse and it definitely was a step up for Kelsi.

"You really like her don't you?" She asked her twin as she slipped off her heels and leaned against the kitchen counter across from him.

He gave her a warm smile, "Yes, I do."

"And this didn't have anything to do with getting that song did it?" She asked as she attempted to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

He shook his head, "No, Shar. Tonight was all about me and Kelsi."

She gave him a small nod, "Well, then I guess Kelsi's a lucky girl. You're certainly better suited for her than Jamie."

He chuckled, "Jason."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

He smiled at his twin, "Thanks, Sharpay."

She smiled at him briefly before turning serious again, "This doesn't change my side of things you know? I'm still out to get that scholarship by any means necessary."

He nodded, "I know."

"As long as we're clear."

He shook his head in amusement as she began to walk off. He knew his sister still existed somewhere in that devious blonde head of her's, but Sharpay would always be Sharpay.


End file.
